Cherry Blossom Gone
by Holliana142
Summary: After a one-night stand, Sakura has reason to believe she's pregnant...And she is. Fearing the life of her and her unborn baby, Sakura flees Konoha as a missing-nin. What happens when the father finds out? Rated-M for future chapters. First story. Disclaimer- Naruto and its characters do not belong to me :( Only the story plot!
1. Chapter 1

Ino tapped her foot, impatiently. "Sakura, you done in there?" She called through the grimy bathroom door. "Come on, it's been more than seven minutes now! Show me!"

Slowly, the door opened and out came a pale faced Sakura. Ino gave her an expectant look. "Well?"

With a shaking hand, Sakura showed her the white stick. Nervously, Ino took the stick and stared open-mouthed at the two blue lines that showed on the small screen. When she looked up, Sakura's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm pregnant."

"H-Holy shit," Ino exclaimed staring wide-eyed at Sakura. "What're you going to do?"

Looking at Sakura, Ino did not know what to do. Ino and Sakura had always had a complicated relationship but they were still friends. Ino was as stubborn as Sakura and refused to admit that Sakura was her closest friend and that she admired her a lot. Sakura was one of the most strong and hard-working kunoichi that Ino had ever met. However, at this very moment Sakura was crying into her hands with her shoulders hunched over and not at all resembling the stubborn and hot-tempered woman that she was. Not knowing what to do, Ino pulled a sobbing Sakura into her arms and rubbed her back in a soothing motion hoping that it was at least making some sort of difference.

"W-what do I do, Ino?" Sakura sniffed, her voice muffled. "How could I have betrayed Konoha like this?"

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok, Sakura." Ino reassured, but her eyes reflected the fear she really felt, after all her friend was pregnant by one of Konoha's top enemies. His face was in every bingo book she had ever even glimpsed at and the fact he was in that damn organisation the akat-

The loud banging of the cubicles door cut off Ino's thoughts and the loud, shrill voice of one of the older nurses filled the small room. "Are you done crying in there? Some of us older ladies really need to use the bathroom!"

Stifling a laugh Ino gave Sakura one more gentle squeeze of reassurance before ushering her out of the cubicle and walking around the pissed off looking nurse before leading Sakura into her office.

Sitting down Ino turned towards Sakura. "Well on the positive side, at least you know who the father is," Ino said cheerfully, without thinking. A choking noise came out of Sakura's mouth as she began to cry one again.

"Oh Kami! What am I going to do?" Sakura wailed. "I-if Tsunade finds out who the baby's father is she'll kill me!"

"Well um… well you could have an abort-"Ino was cut off by Sakura's glare "Or not! You could just…leave."

"Leave?" Sakura asked, not understanding what Ino meant.

"Yeah, I mean it'd be horrible since you would become a missing-nin and truthfully I would miss you a lot, but if this protects you and your baby then I believe it's necessary." Ino stated, becoming uncomfortable under Sakura's gaze.

After a few more agonizing seconds, Sakura nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but for once I agree with what you're saying," Sakura looked over at Ino then reached over and gave her a quick hug. "If I do this you promise you'll never tell anyone where I've gone or why I've left?"

"I promise, Sakura." Ino said, her eyes becoming moist.

That night Sakura walked the long way home taking in the now quiet streets of Konoha, memories from the past flickering in her mind. The air was surprisingly humid for a night in mid-September, which was odd, but not as much as the fact she was pregnant!

Unknowingly, Sakura's hand had trailed down to caress her stomach were with her medical chakra could feel the presence of the baby's chakra. _I wonder if it is a boy or a girl, whether it will look like me o-or him._

Shaking the personal thoughts Sakura looked up to realise she had come to stop by her apartment building. It was a tall building made out of grey concrete with a slanted red tiled roof and had five floors each with three apartments on it.

Walking over to the stairs, Sakura walked until she reached floor four. Opening her front door she walked into her neutral coloured living room and looked around at how bare it looked. She had hardly any knick-knacks or personal items but it would be easier this way.

Walking over to the large mahogany cupboard stationed opposite her bed, she opened the doors and removed the piece of wood hiding the secret compartment. In the secret compartment was a backpack, which was filled with necessary things she would need in case of emergency and frankly this was one. Pulling it out she quickly gave it a shake to get the dust off then looked down to see and old, crumpled photo lay at the bottom. Pulling it out Sakura turned it over to see it was an old team seven photo, Kakashi with his hands atop Naruto and Sasuke's heads, their expressions far from happy and herself in the middle a cheesy smile adorned her younger self's face. Sakura's lips trembled and she sniffed loudly trying to keep the tears at bay, her leaving would destroy Naruto especially since Sasuke still hadn't returned to the village and Sakura was in fact bridesmaid at his and Hinata's wedding.

_I'm so selfish, but I just can't kill this baby. He or she deserves a life as well. _

Kakashi would probably be extremely hurt also, although Sai had joined Team 7 and was a good friend, he still wasn't an original and still couldn't fill the void that Sasuke had made when he'd left all those years ago. And it showed on Kakashi's face every time they went on a mission that Sai wasn't good enough for 'his team'.

Folding the picture over Sakura tucked it into a small pocket of the backpack and then replaced the wood over the secret compartment. Picking up the backpack Sakura packed it full with clothing, money, a small medical kit and food and water.

Sakura quickly took one last shower before towel drying her hair and then getting into bed naked and setting the alarm for 2:45am so she could get a few hours ahead in her journey before anyone realised she was gone.

Closing her eyes Sakura kept the pain of what tomorrow would bring at the back of her mind before drifting off to a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Walking in the forest, Sakura found herself to be about an hour or two away from Konoha, because of this Sakura slowed down into a fast-paced walk, which was ultimately her mistake. She had been on a mission for the last three days and was tired and hungry. The forest opened up into an isolated little clearing with a hot spring centred in the middle of it, tree canopies blocked the hot spring from prying eyes not that there was anyone there to pry. _

Sucking in a breath Sakura opened her eyes to look at the clock-1:17am- still another hour or so before she was scheduled to leave. Sakura was grateful that she woke up because it was the start of how she met- Sakura quickly subsided that thought and burrowed back down into her duvet closing her eyes and falling asleep once again.

_She could hear him panting loudly in her ear as he presses his thighs against the back of hers. Sakura grumbled loudly not liking how much he was dominating her, using his 6'5 frame and well build body as an advantage. She was about to tell him to let her up when one of his hands grabbed her hips. He thrust forward, his pulsating length stretching and filling her so completely that her feet lifted off the floor. For a long pregnant second Sakura choked on nothing but her own surprised gasp before grunting out a stuttered curse. His other hand trailed up my back to tangle in my middle length pink and pull my head back, arching my back into a brilliant curve, almost as if he was refusing to pull out of me. _

_Sakura squirmed in annoyance at the invasion and tried to pull away, but he just fisted his hand harder in her hair and then he bit her neck then licked it soothing the dull pain he created._

"_You're are mine, Blossom, and each and every time you talk down to me, or wiggle those pretty hips of yours at me with that dirty little smirk on your face because you think you've had your way with me, well you need to remember one crucial detail. I am in control here. I just like you to believe you are because you look sexy as hell when doing so. Are we clear?" _

_With that, he suddenly pulled out only to then slam in again making Sakura cry out, maybe even scream out enough that probably the whole hotel would hear them. _

"_That's right, my blossom." He growled to her, his voice husky. "Scream for me, scream my name."_

_Her cheeks lit up in a red hue that travelled around her neck. Her muscles suddenly clenched around his shaft and the new wetness running down the length were evidence of how much she liked his disgustingly dirty words. He smirked inwardly, loving how powerful it made him feel to see the Konoha cherry blossom so lost and dazed because of his ministrations. A fierce male pride washed over him as his shaft was once again enveloped in another round of wetness. _

_She felt him thrust into her repeatedly before she fell completely over the edge, her trembling body, and the harsh cry sounding from her lips set him into a raging orgasm as well. She felt his shaft twitch inside of her as he buried himself as deep as he could go before long strings of cum came spurting out his shaft and into her stretched vagina. Laying back dow-_

Sakura jolted awake as the squawk of her alarm sounded beside her, reaching over she switched it off and then realised she was leaving today and that she would probably need a shower after that dream about herself and- before she could finish that sentence, Sakura busied herself by straightening up her bed and having a quick wash. Once she was done, Sakura quickly looked around her apartment and wrote a quick note expressing how she was ill before grabbing her pack and sticking the note to the front door as a trick.

Once she had locked the front door Sakura silently walked down the corridor leading to the stairs before stopping after she heard the hushed exchanged whispers of Ino and Choji, coming to a stop Sakura hid behind a concrete pillar and masked her chakra.

"Choji, No! Just wait and let me explain."

"How can I wait, Ino! You just said a Konoha ninja was leaving, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!"

Sakura sucked in a breath, she had trusted Ino with one thing, the biggest secret of her life, and Ino had already told! Instead of being sad about it, Sakura was pissed and she had every right to be. _That good for nothing pig!_

Before Sakura could hear the rest of the conversation, she had climbed over the balcony rail and jumped down, trying to make as little sound as possible. Turning towards the forest opposite her house, Sakura set towards Konoha's gate leaving the life she had led for nearly twenty years behind.

Ino swallowed the lump in her throat and made a grab at Choji's arm once again. "Choji, let's not do anything irrational, you still haven't let me explain yet!" Ino cried, goose bumps were starting to form on her exposed skin, after all, she was only wearing Choji's t-shirt and a pair of cotton panties. "Please come back inside," She murmured, pointing towards his front door.

Choji looked at Ino and sighed, walking past her, he pushed open the door and stepped inside his apartment ignoring the fact that Ino let out a relieved sigh once he had done so.

His mind was in an uproar, what if secretly Ino had another lover that was using her to betray Konoha? Choji wouldn't be able to cope if she told him this, he had been in love with Ino for more than 3 years and the thought of her with someone else besides him made him feel physically sick to the stomach.

Ino silently walked back in to Choji's apartment and hastily pulled the door closed behind her with a click. Walking over to where Choji stood with his back to her, she wrapped her arms around him resting her blonde head against his tanned back.

"Please don't be mad at me, Choji," she whispered, planting gentle kisses lightly on the smooth skin.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Choji realised that there really was no winning with this woman. "I'm not mad at you Ino. I'm just struggling to understand why you're hiding the identity of this missing-nin so badly"

"It'll all become clear in a few days, but for now you just need to trust me and not tell anyone about what you heard tonight, ok?"

Untangling himself from Ino's arms Choji turned and pulled Ino's body into his, enveloping her like a warm blanket and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away and nodding his head in agreement.

Ino smiled at Choji and gave him a quick hug before wondering down the hallway into his bedroom and laying on the bed. Closing her eyes Ino prayed the Choji would keep his promise although she knew it must be killing him inside to keep something so important to himself. With one last pang of guilt, Ino fell into a deep slumber not even waking up to hear the front door reopen and the cold blast of air wash through the small apartment.

**Author's note- Not a great story I know. It would mean a great deal if you could rate and review the parts you've read so far as this is my first story and would love to improve etc. **

**Thank you!**

**Naruto and the characters do not belong to me and sadly never, ever will. **


	3. Chapter 3

Stretching his arms above his head Kisame let out a yawn. Opening his eyes he looked around the fogged up, sex scented room taking in just how cheap the motel room was. With its dirty grey walls and the moulding carpet, you would not believe that Kisame was living in such squalor until he returned from his mission with Deidara. Deidara had a much nicer room a couple doors down but Kisame had insisted he only wanted to pay 11ryos for the night; it was at times like these that Kisame wished he could have eaten his words and paid a little extra.

Sitting up Kisame only now realised he wasn't the only one in the room, a woman was nestled into his side, her dirty brown hair fell over her face and the pillow she slept on was smeared with make-up. Screwing his face up in disgust Kisame pulled away from the woman and slipped out of the bed, locating his pack Kisame pulled out a clean pair of briefs and pulled them on, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up the sleeping woman, but as to no such luck.

"Leaving are you?" She questioned her voice thick and raspy in the early morning. Kisame turned around and took in the woman's profile. She was sitting up now leaving her well-endowed breasts and face exposed, the woman squirmed and reached up to drag a hand through her tangled hair, becoming self-conscious under Kisame's penetrating gaze.

"Yes, early start I suppose." Kisame replied before picking up the creased up trousers having been flung to the floor the previous evening.

"Well, I should get going as well, I have an interview to prepare for," She stated with a small smirk gracing her lips. Leaving the bed, she made her way over to where Kisame stood buttoning up his akatsuki cloak, and bent over in front of him trying to gauge a reaction out of Kisame. None came. The woman huffed and stood up again panties dangling in her hand as she looked at the shark man, assessing him with her beady black eyes. "I'm Marika by the way."

"Good to know," Kisame said sarcastically, the disinterest showing on his face. Just as Kisame picked up Samahada and slung the sword over his shoulder, the door sounded then, a harsh knocking sound filling the dingy room. Picking up his pack Kisame turned towards the door and then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, _Marika." _

"I guess this is it then."

Facing forward Kisame left the room and was greeted by an unhappy looking Deidara. Deidara's hair hung loosely over his face and his clothing seemed rumpled and creased. "Ok, Deidara?" Kisame asked, concern lines appearing by the sides of his mouth.

"Fine, un. It's just that leader-sama has requested our arrival immediately." Deidara explained, frustration deepening his voice.

"Is that so? Did he explain why?" Kisame asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"No, he just said our presence was needed for a group meeting, un."

"Well fuck. It will take us at least five hours to get there, not including breaks," Kisame glowered, _fucking perfect, I feel like shit and now it looks like I won't even get breakfast_. "We should leave now then, Deidara. Don't want to be on Pein's shit-list for the week."

Deidara nodded his head slowly, the turned and walked towards the exit of the building. Not even attempting to catch up with Deidara, Kisame loped behind and wondered if they would get the chance to kill anyone on the way home. _I hope so._

Two hours later and Kisame still found himself smelling like cheap liquor and sex, the smell bothered him and he did not understand why. Ok, he did but that passion-filled day had been over a month ago and he knew that the pink-haired kunoichi and he would never meet again, and if they did, it would probably be in battle. Shaking his head, Kisame fought to get the hazy memories from his mind, but they would not go.

Sighing, Kisame looked over at Deidara. Deidara was leaning against a tree his hands resting behind his head in a careless gesture but Kisame knew from experience that Deidara was anything but carless. His mind was calculating and although acting otherwise he was a genius who craved to destruct and destroy. Even Kisame who known as a bloodthirsty killer always found himself a little on edge with the man. It hurt his pride to admit it but in long-range fighting Deidara would definitely win against him, unless Kisame was close to water then he might just have an even chance.

"Are you ready to go, un."

Kisame grunted, he had been ready for the last half hour. The bastard was doing those mind games again to make him believe he was the weak one! Mumbling under his breath Kisame started in the way they had been going before, Deidara trailing behind.

Letting the silence wash over him, Kisame's thought returned to the topic of the pink-haired Kunoichi, the thoughts played havoc in his mind and Kisame became frustrated at himself for not being able to control himself. _Oh, Kami. Remember the way she- and how she-_ Kisame was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Not slowing down his pace, Kisame looked back and made eye contact with Deidara. Both men nodded and carried on walking like normal, the unknown chakra signatures were heading towards them from the left at a rapid speed and Kisame stiffened his posture in wait. Samahada starting to hum in anticipation on his back, building the already growing excitement stirring deep within Kisame. Kisame breathed in the slight tangy scent of dried blood coming from one of the chakra signatures. Kisame smiled, a roguish smile that showed just a hint of his pointy, shark-like teeth, just enough to intimidate even a high-levelled ninja. Breathing in again Kisame could sense that there were only two ninja's one a male and the other a female. Kisame took a deep breath and estimated that they were only in their early twenties, possibly two lovers gone rogue. _Even better._

The two unknown chakras were only a few minutes away and they had stopped, obviously sensing himself and Deidara. Kisame knew that his charkra was immense and that paired with Deidara's it would only seem invincible and a little off putting for young, naïve opponents.

Suddenly a kunai whizzed past Kisame's ear and buried itself deep into a tree stump behind. Cracking his knuckles, Kisame let out a low, rumbling laugh that seemed to echo around the forest. Four more kunai were aimed at Kisame but, he leapt out the way, dodging and diving until he undercover. Unleashing Samahada, Kisame with the use of the sword could sense that the ninja's had gotten closer. The shark-like man looked over at Deidara who was already sculpting a bird out of clay, and then turned back. Before the ninja'got any closer, Kisame formed a Tiger seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Using the water around him, Kisame was able to create two water clones of himself. Kisame then ordered both clones to go after one ninja each. With his consent the clones went on the attack, running in different directions into the forest, dirt trails left behind in their wake.


	4. Chapter 4

This was insane and possibly the most deceiving thing Choji had ever done in his life. After stepping outside his apartment, Choji had paced and wracked his mind on what to do. _Fuck! Ino definitely knows how to make everything more difficult. _Deciding that he would leave it until the morning Choji walked back inside his apartment. Rubbish littered the floor and several cooking magazines lie crumpled on top of the coffee table. Ino's overnight bag was unzipped, clothing overflowed at the top and the corner of a white box caught Choji's eye. Walking over to the flower-print bag, Choji picked it up and took out the white box. Reading the description of the box, Choji took several minutes to digest what he had just read. Going pale and feeling himself go light-headed, Choji opened the box to discover it empty. Then it dawned on him. _Oh, shit. Was Ino pregnant? I'm only 20, way too young to be a father! _Feeling sick Choji quickly replaced the box when suddenly he got a horrible thought. _What if it's not mine? _Choji and Ino's relationship was clear that it was only casual, much to Choji's disappointment. Swallowing down the wave of sickness that consumed him, Choji walked down the hall and stopped in his bedroom doorway. Ino lay on his bed, the deep maroon of the bedspread contrasting with her pale blond hair. She lay flat on her back, one arm flung over the empty space next to her as if in search for his body. Sighing, Choji went over and lay down next to her, careful not to wake Ino up as he manoeuvred her arm from beneath him. Shutting his eyes, Choji blocked out the nagging thoughts in his mind and promptly fell asleep.

Yawning, Choji awoke to the smell of a freshly cooked tamagoyaki. Smiling to himself Choji pulled on a neatly folded t-shirt and then walked out of the bedroom into the living area. There the dining table had a plate stacked full of tamagoyaki, a jug of orange juice by the side and a single azalea flower was placed on top of Choji's empty plate. _This is nice, but maybe she is being nice to me to break the news! _Feeling himself go woozy again, Choji quickly sat on one of the wooden chairs, just in time for Ino to come out of the kitchen a plate of bacon and rice balls in her hands. Choji smiled as she came in, her hair long and loose, and she wearing only his knee length t-shirt.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," She said softly, leaning down to place the plate on the table. "How was your sleep?"

"I-it was good, how was yours?"

"Oh, it was great," She smiled wickedly, watching as Choji took a sip from his glass of orange juice and the said "It was about you, and me…and our baby."

Ino watched in satisfaction as Choji choked and coughed on his drink. "W-what!" Choji spluttered his face red from the coughing.

"Choji, you know I don't like it when people go through my private stuff." She purred out.

"I didn't mean to, it was just there and…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's ok, just don't do it again okay?"

The pair fell into a comfortable silence whilst they both ate their food, but Choji still had one niggling thought that he still wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked confused looking up from her breakfast at Choji.

"That you were-are pregnant!" Choji said becoming exasperated.

Ino stared blankly at Choji before realising what he had said. "Choji, I'm not pregnant." She said softly watching the confusion cross his face.

"But-but the pregnancy test box…"

"It wasn't for me, silly!" Ino smiled. _Kami, she loved him. Even when he's being like this. _The thought made Ino laugh.

"Then whose is it?" Choji questioned not sure whether to believe Ino or not. _Come on, don't always overthink stuff like this, and anyway I could just ask a medic-nin to find out for me. _

"It's a secret Choji, I can'ttell you."

"It's you, isn't it? You just don't wanna' tell me that you're pregnant with another guy's baby!" Choji exclaimed getting up and walking away.

"What? Wait, why would you even consider that as a possibility?" Ino cried, getting up from the table and following Choji to his bedroom. Ino went to open the door but found it locked, looking around in dismay she called out, "Choji! You're being childish open the door or I'm leaving," She called through the door. When nothing happened, Ino let out an angry hiss. "Fine, have it your way, but I'm not staying to witness your tantrum!" With one last huff, Ino made her way to her bag, dragged on a pair of biker shorts, and then left his apartment.

Pulling a hand through her hair, Ino knew she looked a mess and worse still, she had started to cry. She sniffled and let out a ragged breath. _How dare he think so low of her! How come he hasn't realised she loved him yet? With Sasuke it was different because it was a stupid girl-crush, but with Choji I know its love! _With that saddening thought Ino started crying again, walking home after a weekend at Choji's had never been so depressing. When Ino reached her apartment, which is directly above the Yamanaka flower shop, the first thing she did was pour herself a nice big glass of sake before running herself a bubble bath, with twinkly candles around the sides. _This is just what I need_ she told herself _I don't need a man, I don't need Choji! _

After Ino had left, Choji sighed and gave in to the temptation to eat and let the sorrow that was brewing consume him. Opening up the bedroom door Choji entered the living room, noticing how everything was cleaner than it was the previous night and that how the dining table was still immaculate except for the crumpled azalea flower that lie on the floor, the pink petals now wrinkly and curled. Choji stared at the flower a little longer, before picking it up and gently cupping it in his palm. Holding in the tears that he could feel burning his eyes, Choji turned a placed the flower in a cup filled with water. _Maybe this will live a little longer, longer then my disaster of a relationship. If there was even an relationship, that is. _Choji placed the flower cup on the windowsill next to the door, in hope that if Ino returned she would see it and also see that Choji cared. Making his way into the kitchen Choji grabbed himself two packets of potato chips before making his way back into his bedroom and thinking about what he had just done.


End file.
